The Traveller
The Traveller is an upcoming Drama-adventure novel by Australian author Rea Su. The story revolves around a teenage boy who travels the world to seek a new nomadic lifestyle to replace his previous life. The novel was originally conceived as a group project that was to be collectively written by members of the Writing Club of academically selective Sydney Technical High School. Loosely based off Philip Graham's cancelled drama-adventure fan fiction novel, Gypsy, The Traveler was to be written sequentially by different authors, with each chapter being written by a member of the Writing Club. The novel was planned to be released in full-length with a targeted release date of late 2014. The idea was dropped, however, to be later picked up by Writing Club member Rea Su for release at a later date. Synopsis Setting The Traveller is predominantly set in the large fictional country of Toreanica. Main characters The anonymous main protagonist is a young, teenage boy who leaves home and his family to escape and travel the world. Plot Background and Adelaide. (Pictured: Adelaide at night, viewed from Mount Lofty.)]] The Sydney Technical High School Writing Club, officially formed on October 14, 2013,(October 14, 2013) Daily Notices Monday 14th October 2013, Sydney Technical High School / NSW Department of Education and Communities (Accessed November 13, 2013) is an authorship group composed of authors and poets in the academically-selective Sydney Technical High School, located in Bexley, New South Wales. The basic template used for The Traveler, a man who travels the world for thrill and adventure, was originally conceived as a working story for Gypsy, a 2014 fan fiction novel by Philip Graham, set in the universe of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The novel, which has since been dropped by Graham in favor of work on The Traveller, was to revolve around Lucky Charms, a stallion who leaves behind his boring lifestyle as a everyday worker, and jumps into a life of action and adventure and tries to find a companion traveller along the way. One of the Writing Club's first goals was to create a multi-author compilation novel, written by all or most members of the Writing Club, which was to be based around a singular story, yet have different stories in each chapter, ala a collection of short stories, but under a single story arc. Three story ideas for the new project were presented by Philip Graham, who would write the first chapter of the novel, "The Macaw Flies Away". All three were based on story ideas Graham had in the works for Sarasota Dreams. Alongside Gypsy, Graham's drama-fantasy fan fiction novel Monster, also set in the universe of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, was presented. The fic revolves around Twilight Sparkle and her quest to reunite Midnight Star, cursed with a spell that turns him into a monster by night, with his lover, Daydreamer. Graham's science fiction drama novel, Silent Riders, revolving around a group of astronauts stranded in space, left to fight against their own fears in order to survive, was also presented as a possible basis for the project. The plot for Gypsy, however, was approved by a significant majority of the club, and was chosen to be the basis for the story arc of the novel. Development Chapters References External links Category:Browse